Laz Haventuraz de Vlak Laightning Ketchup: El Komienzo
by Tu GFA INC
Summary: [AVISO LEER CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS O DE LO CONTRARIO PODRÍA TENER CÁNCER OCULAR] esta es la historia de un caballo de colores para nada OP. Disfruten una burla de los OC's pendejos de la gente [malditos alicornios OP] DALE LAIK Y SUSCRÍBETE
1. Vlak y el guardia

**QUE PASA HIJOS DE PUTA? Me extrañaron? Yo no.**

 **Bueno creo que saben de que va esto. Ya para que explicar las pendejadas que van a leer. Ojalá les de cáncer ocular.**

* * *

 _ **BLACK LAIGHTNING KETCHUP: La Hiztorya Komyenza. Kapitulo 1**_

Havia una bes un poni ázi vien chingon ázi re pinchémente chingon. Y hel hera yjo de Zeleztya y eza otra de la luna.

Azi que el es bien kabron i para nada OPE (Ovher Powuer para los que no sepan ingrish).

Entonces eztaba el ahí kaminando por el bozkhe mientras zu poderosa mente pensaba en loz mysterioz del uniberso.

 _-Ahy kuanto me pican los huevos-_ pensaba el gran Vlak.

I de la nada zale un guardia Azi nada chingon y le dize- Oie, te muerez zi no me pazaz el ayphone!- pero Vlak no le daría zu zukulempto ayphome lleno de porno de enanos.

Vlak miro al hidiota a loz ojoz y zu Kabeza eztallo.

despuez Vlak para honrar a zu ribal se cogio al kadaver de today las manners possibles pasa do por las 462 pocisiones de kamazutra.

 ** _I EZO EZ TODOH AMIGOZ EZPERO QUE KE LEX GUSTE EL PRIMER KAPITULO DE EZTA GRAN CERIE LOS HAMO, NO HOLVIDEN KOMENTAR!_**


	2. Vlak y el orfanato

**¡HUELE A ARENA! ¡OH NO! ¡LOS ARENOSOS SE ACERCAN ! ¡OH NO! YA LLEGARON! ¡OH NO! SE REFIEREN A ELLOS MISMOS COMO BUENOS ESCRITORES ! ¡DICEN QUE HACEN UN TRABAJO DURO Y QUE SUS OC'S NO SON PARA NADA OP! ¡CUANTA ARENA!**

 **BUENO** , **A QUIEN LE** **IMPORTA**.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.|.~~~~~~~~~~**

 _ **HOLA AMIGOS GRACIAS A QUE MUCHOS ME AYUDARON CON MIS POCOS ERORES D OTROGRAFIA AHORA PUEDO HACER MEJOR LOS FICS YAY! DISFRUTEN DE MI PARA NADA CABALLO ATROPOMORFICO CON EL CUAL LA GENTE SE MASTURBA OP.**_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.|.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mientras el gran y poderoso ketchup caminaba se encontró con una campesina ahí toda pendeja que no sabe hablar bien. Se llama Hapoljack o algo así, y ella sembraba árboles de tomate. Y le pregunto al gran todo poderoso semental verga de ballena Vlak que si le podía pasar el tomate que se le había caido.

Entonces Vlak procedió a cogerse a la campesina brutalmente por todos los orificios como en una película de esos monos chinos dibujados (Gentay para los que no saben). Y al final la pobre campesina murió porque sus pulmones colapsado por tanta sabrosura. Pero des pues revivió y Vlak creyendo que era un zombie galáctico del futuro corto las patas y la enterró viva mi entras esta pedía ayuda. (Pero claro después la desenterró y se la cogio denuevo solo por si acaso).

Despues el gran y todo poderoso Vlak procedió aquemar un orfanato creyendo que adentro habían mas zombies galácticos del futuro. Todos los niños quedaron carbonizados en el acto. (Y Vlak se los comió a todos, los untó con una buena salsa de tomate y se comió los restos carbonizados de los niños, cuando estuvo lleno vendió los restos como comida al orfanato que estaba al lado). La gente por las calles amaba al gran Vlak por su heroísmo y su valentía.

Hasta que un día de la nada salió un dragón llamado Skype (o Spike, no recuerdo bien..) y estaba cogiendo a unas ponies con sus garras mientras las ponies gritaban de alegría (o talvez de terror) entonces Vlak empujó al dragón hacia el volcán quemando a todos con un agonizante dolor.

Vlak también vendió los restos de los ponies y del dragón al orfanato.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.|.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _ **Y BUENO QUERIDOS AMIGO ESO FUE TODO POR ESETE HERMOSO KAPITULO KOMENTE QUE LES PARECIÓ Y SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS PLOX VEZOZ!**_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.|.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **( CRUSIFIQUEN A ESOS PUTOS ARENOSOS CON SUS "BUENOS FANFICS" )**


	3. Entrevista con Vlak parte 1

**BIEN, PARECE QUE LOS ARENOSOS SE CALMARON, MENOS MAL NO ESTAN AQUI ALEGANDO QUE ELLOS SE ESFUERZAN Y DICEN QUE SUS FICS SON BUENOS. PERO SINCERAMENTE QUIEN LEERIA ESO EN SU SANO JUICO SI TIENE ALGUNO.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.|.~~~~~~~~**

 _ **HOLA AMIGOZ, COMO ESTAN !? HOY LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO KAPITULO DE NUESTRO PARA NADA OP VLAK! Y ESTA VES TENEMOS UNA ENTREVISTA CON EL, DISFRUTEN AMIGOZ!**_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.|.~~~~~~**

-Hola a todos y todas! Hoy tenemos con ustedes una gran entrevista con el gran y todo poderoso Vlak!- el público aplaude con sus cascos (les pagan por ello).

El gran semental Vlak entra a la sala donde estaban todos los idiotas de cuello vulnerable. Las yeguas al verlo llegar gritaban de emoción mientras otras se masturbaban y otras se desmayaban. Los machos por su parte deseaban ser amigos del gran y todo poderoso Vlak pero este no se juntaba con plebeyos.

-buenos días Vlak !- saludó el presentador mientras Vlak tomaba asiento.

-hola- responde Vlak, con su sensual voz hace que las mujeres se vengan de la emocion.

-y Bueno dime Vlak, como has estado?- pegunta el poni.

-pues bien, acabo de calentarle las nalgas a tu hermana, tu madre, tu prima y a tu esposa.- el presentador comenzó a reír creyendo que era un chiste (pero no lo era).

-y también a tu hija-agregó Vlak haciendo que la multitud comenzará a reír.

-jaja, eres todo un comediante Vlak, dime, cual ha sido tus acciones heroicas?

-He derrotado guardias para después violar sus cadaveres, he ayudado campesinas hasta que estas se volvieron zombies galácticos del futuro entonces me toco matarla y otros zombies que se hacían pasar por huérfanos. También liberé a las ponies de un malvado dragón y aún hay mas.- dijo el muy respetado Vlak.

-¡Genial, caballos y caballas mal dibujados, un aplauso!

La multitud aplaudía con fervor.

-Más fuerte!

La multitud aplaudió mas fuerte.

-MAS FUERTE!

La multitud golpeo aun mas fuerte.

-MAS FUERTES ESTUPIDOS PEDASOS DE MIERDA PARA QUE CREEN QUE LES PAGAMOS!?

La multitud entro en un estado de fervor y comenzaron a golpearse entre ellos matado a unos cuantos.

finalmente la audiencia se canso y se sentó normalmente junto a los cadaveres de los ponies (se encontraban potrillos empapados con sangre y sin extremidades).

-Bien Vlak debo ser sincero, he consumido mucha heroína esta mañana por un colapso nervioso al haber matado a mi amante embarazada, así que dejare que el publico haga las preguntas mientras me voy a masturbar mientras me suicido por una sobre dosis, te parece bien?- dice el presentador.

-me parece bien- dice Vlak sin inmutarse ante el plebeyo.

el presentador saca una jeringa y se la injecta mientras se comienza a masturbar.

Una pony le pregunta al gran y todo poderoso Vlaksi alguien lo había entrenado para ser un guerrero tan fuerte.

\- si, es alguien muy importante y su nombre es ¡JHON CENA! (TU TURUTU TU TU TU RU) (el presupuesto no alcanza para la cansion original.).

Un pequeño potrillo le pregunta a Vlak -Señor Vlak como puede ser hijo de las dos princesas si ambas son mujeres?-

-eh... Bueno...- Vlak lanza un rayo aniquilador hacia el potro haciéndole explotar la cabeza.

-mi hijo !- grita una yegua.

-¡no debo dejar testigos !- Vlak lanza un rayo hacia la yegua.

-mi esposa !- dice un poni.

-solo miren hacia otro lado!- grita Vlak antes de lanzar otro rayo.

Al final Vlak termina matándolos a todos y follandose a los cadaveres y luego vendiéndolos al orfanato. La entrevista fue todo un éxito.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.|.~**

 ** _HOLA AMIGOZ EZPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI ENTREVIASTA KON VLAK, PARA LA SEGUNDA PARTE ENVÍENLE POR KOMENTARIOS LAS PREGUNTAS KHE LE QUIERAN HACER AL TODO PODEROSO VLAK!_**


End file.
